Currently, fungal infections are treated with agents such as amphotericin B, 5-flucytosine, caspofungin, or various azole derivatives (e.g., fluconazole, ketoconazole, and itraconazole). None of these agents are effective on all fungal infections, and all of the known therapies carry with them some level of human toxicity. Increasing levels of resistance to known therapies also presents a problem. Despite efforts to minimize toxicity and maximize potency of the azoles since the 1970s, amphotericin B, a drug introduced in the 1950s, remains the best choice for many serious mycoses, and, in particular, disseminated mycoses. This remains the case despite the drug's significant toxicity and problems with resistance and non-availability of an absorbable oral form for long-term maintenance. Attempts to encapsulate amphotericin B into liposome vesicles to diminish toxicity have proven only moderately successful.